Sandpaw/frost
Sandstone Fursona Sandy is a ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. On the blog Sandy is active (but probably not), and has been on since September 9. She runs 3 games (that are dead) on the games page. She loves the games page even if she's getting lazy to judge them. You can also find her on the tavern and the new member's page. Personality Many people say she's shy in real life, especially teachers. But when she's with friends, she's super talktive. She loves hanging out with friends. She's also sometimes super serious. She's the best at making people laugh. She will stand up for anyone sad. How I found warriors It all started when my best friend Darkkit's friend found warriors. Darky told me, and I wasn't really interested. But, Darky's friend made some warrior cat OCs and we roleplayed them. It was really fun, so I decided to read warriors. I begged my mom and she got me POT. How I found BlogClan I was stalking warriors wiki. On a cliffnote, it said 'revealed on Kate's blog'. And I was like, "Kate has a blog?!". So, I clicked the link and baBAM I found BlogClan. I stalked it for 5 minutes and joined :P. How I found the wiki Crystie and Foxy were talking, and she asked how to make a page on the wiki. I asked Crystie how to make one, and she told me to go on BlogClan wiki. Then I created this page, yay! What people think of me Add what you think of me! Sand is AWESOME and so kind- Smokepaw Sandy is SUPER awesome and amazing. She is my best friend, the best BlogClanner and SandClanner!!! I love to play her games!!!:D" - Crystie Sandy is awesome! ~ Navy Sandy is amazing! She is active and kind and ready to welcome all new BlogClanners! :D -Shadow Sandy is great she is very nice and kind-Bluebell BEST �������������������� - Squirrelpaw Sandy is super sweet and always nice to everyone and I am terrible at working the wiki, and she's one of the nicest people I think I've ever met, always there to help - Maple BlogClan friends Add yourself please! *Crystie ❤ *Bluebell *Navy *Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) *Aster (Asterflame) *Spidersong *Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Real life friends *Darkpaw (Darkflight) *Sunpaw (Sunfire) *Thunderkit (Thunderstrike) *Riverkit (Rivertail) *Rainbowkit (Rainbowsparkle) *Weedpaw (Weedsmoke) Frenemies * Lilypaw (Lilyflower) Enemies * Chocolatepaw (Chocolatespot) Roleplaying characters Here's some... *Birch (Maple's roleplay) *Birchpaw (Stormy's roleplay) *Sandkit (MeowingClan) *Sandpaw (MoonClan) *Silvermist (CrystalClan) *Sorrelstar (OC) *Alderleaf (OC) *Heatherflower (OC) *Flowstream (OC) *Sweetheart (OC) *Sunshine (OC) *Mosstail (OC) *Sweetflame (OC) *Brightwhisker (OC) *Graystone (OC) *Poppyseed (OC) *Icestep (OC) *Scorchstar (OC) *Dawnheart (OC) *Nightstar (OC) Wayyyyyyy more OCs :P F Fanfics *Ivylight's journey (cancelled) *Scorchstar's find (finished) *Orangeflame's lie (in progress) *Morphed (in progress) Quotes "Add some QUOTES PEOPLE" "Oooooofffffff" "Yeet" Put any quote hereeeeeeee" “My occupation is chatting with Sandy" ~Crystie on her user page Gallery Thanks to the awesome Crystie who fixed the gallery :P Sandstone.png|Sandy by Sandy (old art oofie) BlogClan profile picture.jpg|Old profile :P Sandy created.PNG|Me, designed by me Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|Crystie and Sandy by Crystie Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|Spring festival Sandy by Crystie Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|Crystie and me painted by me Dabbing Blackpelt by Sandy.JPG Squirrel by Sandy.jpg|Squirrel by me Sandy by me.JPG|Me by me Shadow by Sandy.jpg|Shadow by me Crystie by Sandy2.jpg|Crystie by me Christmas Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Christmas Crystie by me Sandy-0.jpg|My current fursona Crystie and Sandy.png|Crystie and me (again) by Crystie Christmas Sandy2.jpg|Christmas Sandy by Crystie Thunderkit's fursona by Sandy!!.JPG Hollyleaf in StarClan by Sandy.PNG Birchstar by Sandy.JPG Christmas Sandy -P.jpg Bluebell by Sandy.jpg Crystie by Sandy.jpg F5BBF586-DF19-470A-BD14-A05EAD9122D5.jpeg|Me by Squirrel 2018_11_18_Kleki.png|Sandy by Crystie! Ships Sandy x Crystie=Candy Sandy x Shadow=Shandy Sandy x Bluebell=Sandbell Names Sandstone (warrior/former name) Sandkit (name) Sandy (nickname) Sandstone the BlogClanner (wiki username) Seasonal names 2018 Sandstone dressed as sp00ky Hollyleaf and Sandstones blowing in the cold wind of Halloween night (Halloween names) Sandy is eating turkey (Thanksgiving name) Sandy is getting ready for Christmas, Sandy dressed as Santa Claws, Sand colored star shining on Christmas tree, Sandy does not know a Christmas name (Christmas names) 2019 2019 fireworks on Sandstone, A new Sandy for 2019! (New year names) Not-so-romantic Sandy (Valentine's name) Trailing Stars Sandy isn't in Trailing Stars, but wishes to be. Trivia *She lives in NSW, Australia *Her birthday is on April 25 (which is a special day for Australia <3!) *She has a BlogClanner brother called Thunderkit! *Her clanniversary September 9 2018. *She started reading warriors in November 2017 *She had two lovebirds and a rainbow lorikeet, but the lovebirds died and gave the lorikeet away. Their warrior names are Jewelheart, Bluespirit and Lugialeap. *She also has a pet plant: Leafy. *Her favorite foods are pizza, meat pies, sushi, cereal and more. *She is LAZY oof. *She is active (kinda). *She is also on scratch (Sandy_Sandstone), GrassClan wiki and Minecraft (her username is Sandstone25). *Her favourite mobs in minecraft are creepers and enderman. *Her favorite warrior cat characters are Hollyleaf, Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, Twigbranch and more. *Her least favorite warrior cats are Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Darktail and more. *Her favourite warrior cat book series is Dawn of the clans, A vision of shadows and Power of three. *She plays piano yeet. *She has written a fanfic called Ivylight's journey, but she was lazy so she stopped writing it. After that, she wrote a fanfic called Scorchstar's find. After she finished that she's now writing Orangeflame's lie. But decided to write Morphed. *She drew many fursonas including Crystie, Bluebell, Shadow, Squirrel. *She loves using emojis on BlogClan. *She runs a secret clan called SandClan. *She ran a SandClan gathering but no one joined (probably they were busy :P) *She was inactive last year for a month. *I like potatoes. *She is unpopular at her school :(. *She will be an apprentice soon, yay :D *Her best friend on the blog is amazing Crystie! *She has been shipped with Crystie, Shadow and Bluebell <3 *She knows how to code (I can code your page) Coding done by Sandy...thanks Crystie and Bluebell for telling me coding help wiki! Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped